You have yours I have mine
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: Since Proteus is left at the end without a fiancee (SPOILER ALERT), I thought, why not give him a ruthless lady-pirate? PLEASE REVIEW.


**I don't own any DreamWorks shutffs!**

* * *

High noon and not a cloud on the horizon. Perfect.

"We sail into Syracuse tonight milady!" my first mate called from the ship's wheel. The winds were strong in the sails, but his voice carried well.

"Aye, Sangar!" I called back. I held onto a rope while leaning over the rail of the crow's nest. I held my hand to my eyes to shield them from the bright noon sun. My other hand clutched the rope that would take me down to the deck below. I nodded to myself, my tassel of beads and a Grecian coin dangling in my eyes. I flipped it out of the way and propelled myself down the the deck, landing right next to Sangar.

"Diana milady," he said, nodding and still keeping a strong hold on the wheel.

"The chests are secure I wager?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled, hands on my hips.

"They are locked up in the cargo hold, milady. Just as you asked," he answered.

"Good. I do look forward to being home. Although as a fugitive, it's not much of a home to go back to," I said sadly.

I ran away on my twelfth birthday, and from there, I joined and eventually formed my own band of ruthless pirates. Although, there was one person who I missed every day.

But he must've forgotten me by now. It's been twelve years and he was already betrothed to someone. I've never had a chance.

* * *

Night came and we arrived, just as Prince Proteus did with the Book of Peace. I watched from my ship, the handsome prince raise high the book and the crowds cheer for him. I smiled and sighed and then saw him.

Sinbad. He caught sight of me staring at Proteus and called him over. I gasped and hid beneath the rail of the port side and breathed hard. My men called to me and I peered over the rail to see Proteus and Sinbad walking over.

"I see we have another uninvited guest," Proteus chuckled. "Tell me, who are you? You must be another pirate? You cannot be a princess from another kingdom, they're all already here."

"Trust me, my prince. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied, hiding my face and standing. He tried to catch a glimpse of me, but Sangar stepped in front of me.

"Sinbad! How is my brother?" he said, changing the topic and focus of the severely awkward conversation.

"Brother? Oh Kale! He is fine! He's here. You can go see him," Sinbad replied awkwardly. Sangar chuckled and clapped Sinbad on the back, causing his knees to buckle.

"Men, to the feast!" Sangar called. There was a great whoop and the men thundered off of the ship and across the dock.

"Now it's just us," Proteus said as I walked around lighting the lanterns on deck.

"Yes, I can see that," I replied. I bit my lip, terrified he recognized my voice, my manner of walking. But I was twelve the last time he saw me. I had grown into a woman now. I kept my back to him and I walked, and my silhouette when a light was lit.

"Please tell me who you are. I don't like suspense," he pleaded. He walked up directly behind me, his chest pressed to my back.

"If you're going to pull that card, at least wait until I've had a few drinks," I joked, laughing nervously. He gripped my shoulders and spun me around, my face illuminated by the fresh lantern.

"By all the gods, " he whispered, taking several steps back. "Diana."

"My prince, I apologize for my..." I said, but he cut me off. He stepped up to me and pulled me into a rib-cracking embrace.

"They said you were dead," he whispered. He pulled me tighter into his chest and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Then they were sadly mistaken," I replied, letting go of him. He stared at my face and smiled, his fingers brushing a few strands of hair from my face.

"You were one of my best friends when I was a child," he said and my heart fell into the cargo hold of the ship. The smile fell from my lips, the light extinguished from my eyes and the hope from every fiber of my body was snuffed. I stepped away from him and tucked my dagger further into the loop at the small of my back. I walked around him and onto the dock.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he called.

"To enjoy the feast," I snapped as the tears stung my eyes. I wiped them away hurriedly as so the men wouldn't see their ruthless captain cry. I looked over at the lighthouse and smiled at the glow inside. The Book of Peace was safe here in Syracuse.

Inside, the sounds of festivities met my ears. I walked passed the guards and joined Sangar and Morgan who were enjoying a goblet of rich wine. Morgan handed me a goblet and I took a long swig from it until it was drained.

"Thanks, I needed that," I said, wiping my mouth. I rubbed my hand on what was left of my Syracusian dress wrapped around my waist. Morgan smiled awkwardly and I gave him a half smile that any captain would give her crewman. I knew he had feelings for me, and he knew that I would never reciprocate.


End file.
